Spyro and the two Halo universises
by DeathRiot
Summary: Masterchief meets dragons and pisses off his parallel version whos way more advanced... ya i can see where this is going REAL fast (BTW it selved can BARLY connect to this and i have to use my xbox to type this)
1. Chapter 1

One day as Spyro, a rare purple dragon, was looking up at the night sky with his friend Cynder, a black dragoness. He had saved Cynder from a dragon called the Darkmaster, who had been controlling her against her will. all of a suddent he saw a la shooting star"Cynder look a shooting star!", but she wasn't looking at it. "Spyro look another, it's smaller though? I thought they were all the same size." He looked over and saw it then it split the larger part was heading towards Danta's Freezer. they both as gasped the smaller one suddently turned towards them. he leaped on Cynder enjoying being so close to her as the thing rocketed at speed that they never could have imagianed and after it landed a second smaller one had split from the larger one and rocketed at the same speed over them. cynder pushed him of her saying"Get off me it wasn't going to hit us, didn't you see the angle?"  
"sorry i kinda couldn't tell," he said.  
They then set off to find these mystirious objects that fell from the skies. As they approached the wreckage of the first one that passed them flying, it turned out that it wasn't very far way. As they came upon the crater they saw the strange object, and approached it circling it, examining it. It about 8 feet long and 4 feet wide and a dull gray that was blackened, he say unknown symboles, if you had known what it said it would have said'UNSC'. Then the pod opened with a loud hissing sound as a giant metal creature towarded over them. they realized that it stood like an Ape their hated enemies then Spyro growled out,"What are you doing here Ape and how did you fall out of the sky? And who are you?"

It pulled out a strange weapon that looked like it would be horrible in combat and leveled it at them then said"Im called the Masterchief and I'm not an Ape whatever that is"

MasterChief

His AI friend Cortana said to him,"Chief I would avise we make as many friends as possibe. Remember Delta Halo? You can out with a rocket launcher!" She then replayied the video she recorded of him doing just that "You said,'Be prepared for anything'." "Touche." He put his Battle Rifle away onto the magnetic plates on his back snapping in place. The black creature then said,"And give us your weapon and remove your helmet." He thought to himself we definitly female, then simply replied with a no clamly but a sharpness causing them to shudder. the purple one growled,"Don't talk to her like that, Ape. Cynder Knock his weapon off" 'He's clearly male cortana said.

Cynder and Spyro

Cynder then compliaed knocking off his weapon with quiet a bit of resistance which surprised her then said," Follow us.". But the thing picked up its weapon he tried knocking it out of its grip 3 times but failed and it said"ill go but I'll keep a hold of this," he agreed unwillingly but figured out it won't let its weapon, however strange, go...

**ok first part done lol rate reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey its me agian next chapter now**

Spyro

I can clearly saw we weren't keep it away from its ridiculous weapon. I had no clue anything could have a grip like that! well if it decieded to turn on us and attack we would easily have been able to douge it weapon, luckily it also big and armoured so it will be to slow to evade our attacks. Spyro thought to himself, he voiced his thought in a wisper to Cynder, but she wasn't so sure about it being so eaily defeted. "Why do you think that?" he asked. "well for one he fell out of the sky, on fire, and made a crater like that and survived though he was in that pod thing." He had to agree with that. "Ape come on hurry up already," it replied "Im not an ape, im Human." "Keep lieing, Ape. And keep it down or well kill you." It stopped with a last heavy thud, and the two dragons spun around to face him, growling. All of a sudden it gold viser momentarily went translucent. From what he could make out, it had no fur or snout, not an Ape at all, but before he could make out any more details it returned to its usual gold. Cynder came to the same conclusion too. It then continued on past them and they had to run to catch up.

Masterchief

After several minutes, and approaching the temple, He begain to hear primate hoots, howling, and fighting. The puple male called 'Spyro' hissed their attacking the temple and both flew off to fight, leaving him alone so he moved on at full run to help his allies, if you can call them that, and saw a buch of large bipedal ape-like creatures below him and slipped out his knife thinking of going with stealth before switching to his Battle rifle and prepared to spring...

**Sorry they are so short i might extend them later by combining them but this is my first story here so rate review and comment. and im signing off. im might not update for a _while_**


End file.
